


bees!

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Bees, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he comes back after supper, there is a package on his bed, and Fyr pulls the ribbon without thinking.





	

When he comes back after supper, there is a package on his bed, and Fyr pulls the ribbon without thinking, and promptly falls to the floor, trying to dodge the attack when something big and buzzing flies right into his face. He takes it as a gift, both the creature and the clothes, and is very disappointed when the illusion dissolves just as he manages to catch it and give it a name.

 

He is grateful nonetheless, and decides to wear his gift immediately.

 

 

Cosimo senses the magic on the first glance, a harmless little spell that hides in the fabric, and he releases it with a smile. It makes a few rounds around the room as he laughs at what the package contains, and only panicked knocking that comes a moment later from the door turns his attention away. When he opens the door, temporarily charmed into unlocking only by his touch, the flying monster fades away just as he welcomes a quite distressed Nil into his room. When Nil stops babbling and asks about Fyr, Cosimo shrugs, and only belatedly realizes that if Fyr cannot be found, it might be a real problem. Maybe nothing really bad happened, the ring would warn him if it did, but still...

 

The package discarded, Cosimo sets to find Fyr again, Nil following in his step.

 

 

In the striped yellow and black pyjamas, Fyr looks like a ridiculously happy overgrown bumblebee, which decided to rest in the middle of Nil’s bed, and Ivia chuckles before she curls up right by his side. The fabric on his arm is warm and soft, and she hides her nose in the crook of his elbow like she did as a child. Fyr wants to wait for uncle Nil, she knows, but he pats her head and tells Ivia he loves her, right before she falls asleep.

 

It is obvious, but it is always nice to get a reminder from time to time.

 

 

They find them both sleeping right in the middle of Nil’s bed, and Cosimo laughs so hard he almost chokes all the way back to his room. Nil is less amused when he kicks Fyr to move him to the side, the man grumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. His place taken by the book about oozes, Nil finally gives up and asks if he can sleep with Cosimo then, and Fyr wakes up enough to drag him into the bed anyway, and drools a little on Nil’s shoulder during the night.

 

On the whole, it could be worse.


End file.
